


Stories From Summer; Stranger Things From The Summer of '85

by summer_of_1985



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: All The Ships, Each one kind of follows each other, F/M, Fluffy, Jopper, Lumax, Mileven, Stories from Summer, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: mikeweezers, at some point, summer of 1985
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-06-08 07:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 10,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15238494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_of_1985/pseuds/summer_of_1985
Summary: Summer's arrived in Hawkins, and everyone is finally getting a chance to reviver before Autumn comes calling again. School's out, the sun is shining, and a certain telekinetic teenager is being allowed the freedom of going outside. Fun things ensue.Or,A series of prompts featuring all our favourite characters and ships in the summertime.(headed by mikeweezers on Tumblr)





	1. School's Out For Summer!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Party has finished Middle school, as they begin their summer of fun.

**1\. School's Out For Summer!**

* * *

_School's out for summer, School's out forever, School's been blown to pieces._

* * *

Not only was the party finishing for summer, but they were finishing Middle School for High School in Autumn. Even though Max had been at Hawkins Middle School for less than a year, but she was so excited to leave Middle School.

Lucas and Dustin had almost thrown their books into the bin but then decided that they would use the books for the bonfire they will be eventually having. 

Max had decided to scare Lucas, by jumping on his back and demanded a piggyback. Which he could easily do, because he wasn't as weak as Mike, but wasn't as strong as Dustin.

The party walked out of the school for the last and final time, and the saw further down the carpark, was the chief of Police - Jim Hopper, and at his side, was Jane 'El' Hopper.

El with her curly hair, her overalls, as she bounced nervously at meeting the party 'for the first time'. Hopper had said that Nancy was tutoring El for high school, and it made sense for El to meet friends 'her own age', meaning Mike, Will, Lucas, Dustin and Max.

When Mike's eyes met El's, they both tried to hide the fact that they were excited to see each other (because El was in hiding, it was once a week they could see each other).

"Hey, Hopper," Will smiled at the chief, the man who had been there for him, Joyce and Jonathan when he was missing and when the Tessalhydra had taken him over.

"Hey Will," Hopper smiled back, reaching over and ruffled the bowl cut that still sits around his head. "Wheeler, your sister's been tutoring Jane," Hopper continued, putting his hand on El's shoulder and put her in front of it.

The party smiles at the girl in front of them, putting a greeting front on, even though they'd already met her and loved her. "This is Mike, Nancy's little brother," Hopper spoke, pointing to the tall, dark-haired, gangly young man. "That's Max," he pointed to the red-head. "And Dustin," Hopper then points to the curly-haired teenager. "Lucas," then to the dark-skinned young man. "And Will," Hopper finally points to the one who's hair he just ruffled 5 seconds ago.

El waved shyly, even though she'd already met them, she put on a shy front, which is exactly how she acted when she met the boys.

"Kids, this is my daughter, Jane. But she likes to go by El, don't you?" Hopper said, rubbing El's shoulder as he looked down at her. She nodded shyly and dropped her eyes to the ground.

Mike smiled at his girlfriend and stuck his hand out for her to shake. "Nice to meet you, Jane," Mike smiled, calling El by her 'official' name felt bizarre on his tongue, but if they were in public, he'd have to get used to it.

"Nice to meet you too, Mike," El smiled, her eyes twinkling in the sunshine, which could make Mike melt into a puddle of goo.

It was a better version of how they originally met, but neither of them would change how they met for the world despite the circumstances.

"It's nice to be able to finally have a girl in the party," Max commented, smiling at El, who raised an eyebrow in mock confusion.

"The party?" She asks, looking up at her father, and then over at her friends.

"It's what we call ourselves, I'll explain it soon," Will speaks up, making El smile at her somewhat stepbrother. 

* * *

_School's out forever, School's out for summer, School's out with fever, School's out completely_


	2. Castle Byers gets an Upgrade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a sudden storm, Castle Byers is partially destroyed.

**2\. Castle Byers gets an Upgrade**

* * *

This summer would be different than the rest that they have experienced. El was back into their lives, and wouldn't be leaving. Max was spending the summer with them rather than going to see her dad (who she'll be seeing over Christmas). Will was back to normal and is the happy teenager Joyce wanted him to be. Mike was happy again, with El back in his life.

But there was one thing different, not that the girls' were here, was that at the start of their summer, the wind had picked up heavily and partially destroyed Castle Byers.

With a phone call to Hopper, and Supercom messages around the party, and the party, the Byers and Hopper would be helping to rebuild the Castle. 

* * *

The first to arrive at the Byers home, to help with the destruction of Castle Byers, was Hopper and El (which didn't surprise anyone).

There was something going on between Joyce and Hopper, something that no-one could figure out, but then decided not to and gave up.

Hopper was rummaging through the shed and El was looking through the toolbox for a tool Hopper asked for 10 minutes ago.

This was when the rest of the party chose to show up and went to go see the rest of the group in the backyard.

"El," Mike sighed happily, walking over to his somewhat girlfriend, they'd been on a few 'dates' in the cabin, but he'd yet to ask her to be his girlfriend. He crouched next to her, wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling into her soft skin.

"Mike," El also sighs happily, cuddling up to him, and absentmindedly handed over the tool that she thought that Hopper needed.

When Hopper took the tool from El's hand, he'd asked for a screwdriver but got a hammer instead. The poor girl had been sheltered for far too long and didn't understand what the difference between a hammer and a screwdriver was.

He sighs, and takes the toolbox from her side, and continued to help Jonathan. 

* * *

After Mike let El go, they all clubbed together and started to help, as Castle Byers started to become the structure it once was, but it has been upgraded. 


	3. Water Balloon Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Water balloon fight in the Wheeler backyard

**3\. Water Balloon Fight**

* * *

_Water Balloon:_

_A water balloon or water bomb is a latex rubber balloon filled with water. Water balloons are used in a summer pastime of cooling off through water balloon wars._

* * *

In preparation for this water balloon war/fight, everyone had been filling bucket after buckets worth of water balloons. El had Hopper fill hers, as she had no idea what to do with them, as the rest of the party would be taking them to open space of the Wheeler's backyard (as it was the biggest and had better hiding spaces).

Hopper and El took the majority of the water balloons where the war would be happening, as Hopper would be dropping El off at the Wheeler's (and Mike would let El in through the basement door).

The rest of the party would be bringing buckets hanging on their bikes and/or in their backpacks as they go to the Wheeler home. 

* * *

"I'll see you later, kid," Hopper said, rubbing the hair on El's head, as he helped her take the mass of water balloons to the car and took them to the basement door.

"See you later," El replied, she doesn't say 'goodbye' anymore to anyone, not after she 'disappeared' in 1983.

Hopper waved to his daughter and left the property to go to the police station. El waved back and watched the police truck go away into the distance. She gently tapped on the door, as the door opened and there stood Mike Wheeler.

"Hey," Mike smiled, reaching over the buckets of balloons and wrapped her up in a hug. Even though he was as warm as the sun right now, she didn't care about how warm Mike was, he was comfortable (considering he was very tanky and boney) and smelt like her first home.

"Hi," she replied, snuggling into Mike, narrowly avoiding the light grey bucket that held the water balloons.

Mike looks down at the buckets, and then up at the girl before him. "Let's take them into the backyard," Mike said, picking up as many buckets as he could, as El took the rest. From the way El could see, Mike was trying to take as many as he could and not leave them all to El. 

* * *

Once the rest of the party had arrived, they instantly engaged in the water balloon fight, with young Holly Wheeler joining in - taking the El and hiding behind her when water balloons were thrown in their direction. 

Whenever Mike looked over at his sorta, maybe girlfriend El who was protecting his little sister from the water balloons, his heart grew three sizes seeing this. It was so heartwarming.


	4. Roadtrip!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Party™ go on a road trip!

**4\. Roadtrip!**

* * *

Max had been fiddling through some brochures that her 'stepfather' had brought home from work one evening, and saw that The Old Indiana Fun Park, was hosting the "Middle Country USA".

It had already been open a couple of weeks, and Max proceeded to beg, and beg, and beg the adults to let them go on a road trip into the city to visit the park.

Unsurprisingly, the first parent to cave was her own 'stepfather', soon followed by Mike's 'father', which surprised neither Max nor Mike.

It took a while, but it wasn't too long before the responsible adults of the group (Joyce, Hopper, Claudia and Mrs Sinclair - even though Karen Wheeler was a responsible adult, she'd let slip of the responsibility of her children down) had grouped together and agreed.

Steve Harrington (the suddenly better older brother of Troy, the boys' bully when they were in middle school, they don't know where he went for the majority of this year, but no one was complaining), would be taking the party to the city of Indiana, and made sure that they would be having fun without any problems.

As well as Steve, Nancy and Jonathan would be going on the road trip as being an 'adult supervisors' that the actual adults wanted for the group. 

* * *

Mike was sat in the car, rather than watching the scenery go by, he was watching El (who was currently doing the same thing Holly would be doing) watch the scenery go by.

El was watching the scenery go by, in awe of what was going past her eyes. She'd only been out of the state once, which she was extremely fascinated about, but the only people that she had told about her time in Chicago was Hopper and Mike.

She trusted Mike with her entire life, as she did with Hopper, but Mike was the first person to treat her like a true human being, he was the first to take her in and; teach her, feed her, care for her, nurture her. 

Mike was her favourite person. Ever. 

* * *

When they arrived at The Old Indiana Fun Park, they looked at all the rides (even though there wasn't many around, they looked very run down and abandoned even though it was up and running.


	5. Swimming in the Quarry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Party™ take another trip to the Quarry.

**5\. Swimming in the Quarry.**

* * *

Since 1983, none of the party ever wanted to go to the Quarry ever again.

• Mike, El, Lucas and Dustin because they found Will's 'body' in the water.  
• Mike, El and Dustin because of the fight against Troy and James.

But Max wanted to see the quarry as she had grown up with the beach (and the rest of the party grew up with the quarry). 

* * *

For old times sake, El climbs onto the back of Mike's bike (a bit of a struggle with Mike having a huge growth spurt) but they managed to share the bike and went to the Quarry.

For Dustin, there was one good memory that came to mind, was when El came back and broke Troy's arm (and saved Mike from falling into the water).

El still remembers when Mike hugged her tightly after telling her that she wasn't the monster.

Max had no memories of the quarry and wanted to see why the rest of the Party™ hated this place. 

* * *

Pulling up at the quarry, Max left her skateboard where the boys were leaving their bikes and looked around at the place.

"How can you hate this place?" Max asks, looking over her shoulder at the people she calls her friends.

El was sheet white and shaking slightly, Mike was paler than usual and cradling El, Lucas and Dustin were holding Will's shoulders - remembering when his 'body' was pulled out of the water.

"How much time do you have?" Lucas sarcastically said, looking over the ledge and into the lake-like pool of water.

Max blinked repeatedly, looking at the dark-skinned boy, and then around at her new-found best friend/only girlfriend, El. Pale as a sheet and shaking like a leaf.

"El, are you ok?" She asks, looking at the tiny, curly-haired, puppy-eyed brown-haired girl.

She is given a sheepish nod, from the slightly clueless girl, Mike was slightly cradling her into his side, as they walked over to the Quarry ledge.

"It's all ok now, El," Mike whispered in her ear, he just wanted to keep her safe and sound, in his arms.

She nodded, knowing that because of Mike, and the rest of the Party™ would keep her safe, they would never let anything ever hurt her.


	6. Camping trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Party™ go on a 2-day camping trip.

**6\. This camping trip is meant to be fun and relaxing but no one knows how to set up a damn tent!**

* * *

Mike knew that when he accepted Hopper's invitation that El wanted to go on a camping trip with them, he didn't realise the amount of crazy stress went into planning it.

Karen was constantly fussing over Mike who just wanted Hopper to arrive and take him away for the camping trip.

"Are you sure you've got everything?" Karen asked as Mike set down his large backpack of stuff for the trip. Even though Karen had helped to pack it, she just wanted to make sure that Mike had everything, and that he wouldn't go without something this weekend.

"What about those biscuits for Jane?" Mike asked, thinking back to when Karen had first met El (Hopper hadn't told Karen about El's true backstory - rather the one that the rest of the town knew), El loved the soft sugary cookies that were in heart shapes and shapes relating to Alice in Wonderland (which was becoming one of El's favourite stories - because even though it was Mike that had read it to her, she loved the adventure that Alice goes on).

Karen's eyes widen when she realised that she hadn't handed them over to Mike or that they weren't in his backpack. She ran into the kitchen, to get the cookies that were drying on the drying rack.

Only that Holly was happily nibbling on one of them. "Holly! No, those are for Jane!" Karen exclaimed, running over to her young daughter, and stopping her from taking another.

"There for Ellie?" She asks, looking up at her mommy, when Mike quickly walked in, hearing his little sister call 'Jane' Ellie, and went to help.

"Ellie? Why did Holly just call Jane, Ellie?" Karen asked, looking over at her only boy.

Mike tried to think of an excuse that would help what Holly just said. "Her middle name is Eleanor, she prefers that to Jane," Mike explained, taking the outstretched box with El's cookies in from his mom's hand.

"So what do you call her?" Karen asked, wanting to be a little bit nosey with her son's relationship. She knew Jane meant a hell of a lot to Mike, but they hadn't put a label on it... Yet...

She doesn't think...

"El, short for Eleanor," he smiles, remembering when he said that to El in the basement of 1983, 'El, short of Eleven'.

Karen smiled when a small pink/red blush flushed up Mike's cheeks, and he looked down at his feet. 

* * *

Once Hopper had arrived, El bouncing excitedly in her seat as she looked forward to her first camping trip.

"Mom! Hopper's here, I need to go!" Mike yelled, picking up his backpack and holding the plastic tub in his hands carefully.

"Ok, have fun, honey!" Karen shouted, watching her baby boy walk out of the house - she wouldn't see him all weekend. 

* * *

Hopper picked up the rest of the Party™ and Joyce (because he wasn't going to deal with 6 teenagers without another adult).

When Hopper looked into the mirror, that showed what was happening in the back - El was fast asleep, curled up against Mike, who was keeping her cuddled into his side, a pair of headphones and listening to a tape in his Walkman.

Hopper smiled, even though he hated that El had attached herself to the Wheeler kid, but if it had to be anyone that El was attached to - he was glad that El was attached to Mike. 

* * *

Hopper looked at the four boys stood before them, as the struggled to put up one tent... "This camping trip is meant to be fun and relaxing but no one knows how to set up a damn tent!" He exclaimed, walking over to the four, and snatched the tent out of their hands.

Within 10 minutes, Hopper had managed to get the 3 tents up (one for the boys to share, one for Max and El - the girls quickly becoming fast friends, and one for Joyce and Hopper - the old friends remembering when they use to share when they were in high school).

El smiled at her dad handed over her new backpack, which still had the new smell to it. The soft pink canvas fabric reminded her of the soft pink dress that Mike handed her during that week they met.

Dustin walked over and saw El hugged her new backpack. "I've got something for you, El," he said, reaching into his own backpack and pulled out a packet of pin badges. "They can go on your backpack," Dustin suggested.

In the pack was; the American mascot for the 1984 Winter Olympics, a 'Happy Birthday Donald Duck', a Billy Idol from one of his recent vinyls, a Ghostbusters, Star Wars, Purple Rain, Blondie and Madonna pins, and many more.

"Thank you, Dustin," she hugged her curly-haired twin, grateful that she had something for her backpack which now seemed quite bare.


	7. Movie date!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike and El finally go on their first date.

**7\. Movie date!**

* * *

Mike had finally gotten through to Hopper, and he has now allowed Mike to take El out on a proper date, rather than being stuck indoors watching a VHS tape.

Mike was debating as to whether to take her to see Back to the Future, The Goonies or The Breakfast Club. But, he knew when he took El to the theatre, he'd watch whatever El wanted to watch (he practically worships the ground she walks on, and he knows he is practically wrapped around her little finger).

He knocked the special knock and waited for the locks to unlock. When they do, Hopper is stood before him, a smile on his face.

"Wheeler, come in, she's just finishing getting ready," Hopper held the door open wider allowing Mike in. "Kid, come on, Wheeler's here!" Hopper called to her, walking over to the small bathroom.

She made a loud noise of frustration, making Mike raise a worried eyebrow.

"Come on, kid, it looks fine, you do realise that you could be dressed in a potato sack, and he'd still think that you're the most beautiful girl on the planet," Hopper explained, looking down at his daughter, who was currently struggling to make her hair sit right.

Mike flushed pink and looked up from staring at his feet when he saw her walk out of the bathroom, in a pair of blue denim wash overalls over a black and white striped mid-sleeved t-shirt and a pair of white socks - with her yet to put her shoes on.

"Wow. You look amazing," Mike commented, as El flushed pink to what Mike said.

"Thank you," she says, turning around to look at her dad, for him to say when she should be coming home.

Hopper looked at the pair stood before him, "No later than half past 5, that's when you're dinner will be," Hopper explained, and handed over El's comfy Converse trainers that she refuses to leave the house without. 

* * *

When they arrived at the theatre, as Mike chained his bike to a section of the rack, El looked at the ginormous posters displayed towards her.

"Which one then?" Mike asked, looking at the Back to the Future poster more than the rest.

El looked over her shoulder to Mike and saw that he was looking at the different poster for what he was. "That one," she pointed to the one Mike wanted, rather than the one with the soft colours and the cool kids.

"You sure? We can go see The Breakfast Club, if you want to," Mike offers, looking down at her.

She smiles up at Mike, "You've done so much for me, Mike. You want to watch that one, so we will watch that one," El reached up and kissed Mike's cheek. "Let's go!" She giggled happily, as she dragged Mike by the hand into the theatre. 

* * *

After a small debate as to who would pay, Mike happily bought the tickets, El bought her own popcorn and drink (much to Mike's annoyance). They were curled up together watching Marty McFly struggle through 1955.

They walked out, full of giggles and happiness. "Biff got what he deserved," Mike commented, wondering if he should wrap his arm around her shoulders.

El nodded, and looked up at Mike, before nuzzling into his side. "I'm happy I saw it with you," she said, smiling at him.

Mike smiled down at her. "So am I," he kissed the top of her head and realised what the thing he was thinking of. "El, can I... ask you something?" Mike tells her, as he stopped walking.

El's eyebrows crinkled, wondering what on earth was going through his brain. "What?"

"Maybe, if you want to, maybe you want to b-be my... girlfriend?" He asks, looking at her, worries running through his veins.

She smiled happily, having heard the word, 'girlfriend' before. "Yes," she nodded up at Mike.

"Really?" Mike smiled, as she nodded again. Mike grinned like a maniac and cradled her in his arms.

They were finally dating, they were each others and no one else's.


	8. Fourth of July Extravaganza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El celebrates the Fourth of July with her favourite people.

**8\. Fourth of July Extravaganza**

* * *

El was excited to experience the Fourth of July, especially with her new boyfriend! Even just calling Mike her boyfriend was sending happy thoughts through her brain.

Even Mike was very happy when he called El his girlfriend. She was one of his favourite people on the planet, she  **is**  his favourite person on the planet.

He was so looking forward to show her the Fourth of July weekend. 

* * *

-Thursday 4th July -

Hopper and El went in the car to the Wheeler's for their annual Independence Day Party.

"I'm excited for you to properly experience Independence Day," Hopper said to her, taking the turn onto Maple Street.

"Me too," El replied, smiling over at her dad. Considering she was hiding last Independence Day, it only made sense for her to celebrate America's freedom with her friends - like she was celebrating her own freedom. 

* * *

Karen had been told about 'Jane', but she still hasn't been introduced to El, the little girl that Mike had hidden in her in the basement of 1983.

She had told Hopper that when they arrive, that they can simply walk into the backyard and join the party. She was excited to properly spend some time with the girl who has captured Mike's heart.

El was excited to spend time with her friends and properly experience the day that was loved by all Americans. She couldn't wait to spend more time with Mike after their wonderful movie date.

* * *

"Hi!" Dustin exclaimed, seeing El walk through the back gate and into the backyard.

Mike looked over and smiled at his new girlfriend, happy that she was spending time with her today.

El's eyes locked with Mike's as her face brightened, any time of the day, she loved looking at Mike's face - his freckled cheeks, dark eyes that showed how he felt about her. 

Mike watched as she toddled over to him, only to be attacked by Holly, who seized her legs with a happy smile. "ELLIE!" She shouted, being just like her siblings in loudness and smartness. Mike had to hold in a heavy sigh of exasperation that his baby sister was currently hogging El's attention when he just wanted a hug, cuddle and a kiss off her.

El uprooted Holly from the floor and leaned her on her hip. "Hello, you," she smiled at Holly, and because Holly's feet were nowhere near the floor - the teenager was able to walk over to her boyfriend and gave him a soft smooch - much to the annoyance of the rest of the Party™.

"Guys! Could you not!" Dustin exclaimed, as Holly squirmed in disgust and left El's arms in favour of the cupcakes she saw her mommy bring out.


	9. Summer Nights - A Grease Mini AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short alternative universe if the Party™ was the Pink Ladies and T-Birds, but with a twist because angst really isn't my thing...

**9\. Summer Nights - A Grease Mini AU**

* * *

El watches from the sidelines, as Mike wins the Thunder Road Race against The Scorpions. After Mike and she had gotten into a huge fight at the drive-in cinema, causing El to storm off and into the arms of her best friend Max.

As the Party™ celebrated their win, Max turned around as saw El perched on the side, looking like she felt left out - which made Max's heartbreak.

"I'll be one minute, I'll catch you up at the diner," Max promises, quickly planting a kiss onto his lips and ran over to El. Lucas watched as his girlfriend, ran to the girl sat on the sidelines - missing her friends, especially Mike. 

* * *

Mike watched as Max ran over to a girl in a pink sweater with ribbons on her shoulders, curly, untamed hair, a pair of blue, acid wash jeans and what looks like a pair of Converse.

It was El!

Mike felt like he had been tripped up, as he let go of Will, and started to walk over to El.

"Mike? Where are you going?" Dustin exclaimed, watching one of his longtime best friends walk away.

"It's El," Lucas said, pointing to the girl now speaking to Max. 

* * *

Mike stood behind El as she spoke to Max about possibly changing herself.

"You don't need to change," Mike spoke up, causing El to freeze in place, and Max looks over at Mike. When El didn't turn around, Mike gently put his hands on her shoulders and turned her around so she was looking at him. "Darling? What's wrong?"

"Obviously I need to change, people think we don't belong together," El said, looking down at her feet, only for Mike to grab her chin and make her look in his eyes.

Mike looked at her and wondered why she said that. "It doesn't matter what they think, it only matters what we think, I like you as you are, isn't that enough?" Mike asked, as he also had doubts.

"I like you the way you are as well!" El said, holding Mike's face.

"So we ignore what everyone says, and just focus on being happy?" Mike asks hopefully, smiling at the girl before him.

She nods and hugs him warmly.


	10. Your choice of a summer song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _We built this city_ by Starship

**10\. Your choice of a Summer song  
****We Built This City by Starship**  

* * *

 _We built this city, we built this city on rock and roll_  
_Built this city, we built this city on rock and roll_

* * *

Mike was watching his girlfriend dance with Max, feeling pride and happiness swell in his chest - she had finally gotten the life she deserves, and as time goes on, Mike knew that whatever life threw at her, she'd be so happy. 

* * *

 _Say you don't know me or recognize my face_  
_Say you don't care who goes to that kind of place_  
_Knee deep in the hoopla sinking in your fight_  
_Too many runaways eating up the night_

* * *

El looked over Max's shoulder and sees her boyfriend smiling at her as she has the time of her life. Happily dancing with Max, all she wanted to do was to jump into his arms and hold him tightly.

He was her favourite person. 

* * *

 _Marconi plays the mamba_  
_Listen to the radio, don't you remember?_  
_We built this city  
_ _We built this city on rock and roll_

* * *

Mike smiled and walked over to where El was happily dancing and wrapped his arms around her waist, as she squealed with pure delight.

"MIKE!" All Mike did when she exclaimed, was that he started to spin around, making the skirt of her pretty summer dress fly around her legs.


	11. A "Stand By Me" Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El refuses to go to the Quarry, especially along the train tracks. She despises the train tracks.

**11\. A "Stand by Me" Moment**

* * *

El never realised how much she would hate train tracks, even when she was kept hidden in the lab - all she wanted was to see the world outside the four white walls. But, after walking along those tracks, seeing the lab in the distance, all she wanted to do was to protect the friends she had made.

But now Dustin wanted to go to the quarry, which meant that Max wanted to go along the train tracks (she wanted to have a happier memory of the train tracks than of Steve shining a torch in her eyes and being almost abandoned in the middle of a town that she doesn't know).

However, El didn't want to go to the quarry (despite them already visiting the quarry earlier on in the summer break), and she especially didn't want to go along the train tracks. No, that's a lie. She doesn't want to, she REFUSES to go. 

* * *

"El, are you ready?" Hopper called when he let her friends (also known as 'The Party') into the small cabin. What Hopper hasn't told El - or any of her friends, only Joyce - is that he is looking for a proper house, close to her friends. In town, 

"I don't want to go!" She exclaimed, refusing to move from her comfy bed, her blanket resting over her lap and the teddy bear that once belonged to Sarah - gripped lovingly in her arms. Every day, she looked at the teddy and promised Sarah that she is looking after Hopper and making him into the loving father (and decent human being) he once was all those years ago when Sarah was alive.

Hopper sighed heavily, looking down at the only person he knew would be able to get through to El.

Mike.

With one look from Mike, Hopper gave Mike the nod - allowing him to go into El's room and speak to her. 

* * *

"El? Can I come in?" Came the soft-spoken voice of Mike Wheeler, El's favourite person on the planet. There was no one else she wanted at her side other than Michael Wheeler. She wanted him for the rest of her life. Even though she knew Hopper and everyone else says they are too young to know what they want for the rest of their life - she knew she wanted Mike.

"Mike," her sweet voice replied, and he knew that this way El's simple way of saying that he was allowed in. He gently twisted the doorknob and walked into El's bedroom - there was only so many times that he could count being in El's bedroom on one hand. 

* * *

After some serious grovelling and begging from Mike, promising her that she will be alright and that he will make sure that nothing will happen when they go along the train tracks, or when they're at the quarry (again). 

"Have a good time El!" Hopper called, waving at El, as she struggled on Mike's bike (even though she is learning to ride herself - she isn't as confident or experienced as the boys on their bikes or Max on her skateboard).

Looking over her shoulder, she pulled a face at her father - who pulled a similar one in return as they went into the woods, and out of his sight.

He looks up to the blue sky and fluffy white clouds and smiles. "I'm doing it, Sarah. I'm becoming a better dad, sweetheart. It's because of your sister," 

* * *

Mike was pushing his bike, looking to his right, and smiles. El was sat on his bike, her hands underneath his. Even though Mike was holding the bike and pushing it along the train tracks, El's feet were on the pedals and she let her feet relax as the bike moved along the bumpy train tracks.

"You doing ok, El?" Will asked her, he loved El like a sister (they were both hoping for the day that their parents properly admit their feelings and get together).

She nods, turning her head to look at him, giving him one of her small smiles that she only reserves for her close friends and her family.


	12. At the Parade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Party™ go to the Parade, weeks before the carnival arrives in Hawkins, Indiana.

**12\. At the Parade**

* * *

The Carnival Parade always came two weeks before the actual carnival arrived in Hawkins, it was a strange way of the summer to run - but this is how summer in Hawkins worked. Mike always thought it was strange, how the carnival parade was before the carnival, but if it meant he spent more time with El - he'd take it.

He loved spending time with El, it was one of his favourite things. He even prefered spending time with his girlfriend over spending time with his family - it was barely a family anymore. Nancy was with Jonathan and the Byers than their family. He spends more time with El and his friends than his family. The only person that hangs around the house anymore is Holly, but she is growing up with a group of friends of her own - and prefers to spend time with them than her parents. But even Karen and Ted are on the brink of divorce, which is something that has always worried Mike, but he doesn't really care anymore. He has El. What more could he possibly want?

When the Wheeler's arrived, Holly was happily sat on her older brother's shoulders, Nancy was already stood with Jonathan and Steve (the three are happily getting along, even though both of the boys had dated Nancy), El was perched on Hopper's shoulders, awaiting the parade with a joy on her face. The Party™ was stood around waiting for the parade to arrive. 

* * *

"Hi, Jane," Mike smiles up at El, who is happily perched on her father's shoulders. El smiled back and gave him a wave from sitting on Jim's shoulders, which is the most that she could do, being so far up from her boyfriend.

Hopper is holding her by her legs, holding her tightly - making sure that she doesn't fall off and hurt herself.

"Jim! What a surprise seeing you here," Flo walked over, having seen the chief of police stood side by side with Joyce Byers and the friends that Steve Harrington helps whenever he can.

He proceeds to point up to the little girl sat on his shoulders, the little girl with curls like mad and a massive grin on her reddening face. "Her first parade. Might as well give her a good view,"

"She needs sunblock, Jim," Flo states, as the curly-haired girl lifts her hand from Jim's hat and pokes at her reddening face, and made a look of hurt when her finger made contact with her cheek.

A boy with a dark mop of hair, who had a little girl on his back with two long blonde pigtails, looked up at the girl and saw her red cheeks and nose, Flo recognised the pair as Mike and Holly Wheeler - Karen and Ted Wheeler's youngest pair. "Jane, did you put the sunblock on before you had a shower?" He asks as Hopper wonders to a nearby bench (which just so happens to be underneath a tree) and allows the girl to climb off his shoulders.

"It said it was waterproof," She states, crossing her arms, as her arms were getting red. Mike knew that El really didn't know everything about the world like he did, and that just made her a lot cuter - trying to figure out why she is getting sunburnt when she had put the sunblock on and even when it said it was waterproof, it washed off when she had a shower.

"I know," he sweetly says, as Will walked over and handed over the backpack that Joyce had forced on his back this morning, as she knew that after they'd seen the parade, Dustin would get hungry - so she packed food for the always-hungry boys, as well as sunblock for when it fades away (knowing that they might end up at the quarry and go swimming). "Thanks, Will," Mike smiles at his first ever friend.

After a bit of digging, Mike pulled out the white bottle, that Will had drawn cartoon suns and flower petals, which El loved seeing Will do - she has many drawings in her bedroom that Will had done for her since they officially met after the pair woke up.

Mike takes one arm at a time, applying the sunblock up her arms and the back of her hands - making sure not to apply the sunblock anywhere near the top that she wears (an old one that was very much loved once upon a time by Nancy, and now by El), and then took some of the sunblock on his fingertips, and gently applied it to her face, rubbing it out so there are no white streaks.

"You're going to have to quickly apply it to your legs, kid, I think the parade's coming," Hopper speaks up, as Mike handed over the white bottle to El, who rather quickly applied the sunblock to her legs (leaving white streaks).

"You've got to rub it in, kid, so there's no white lines," Hopper said, as El looked down at her legs, and rubbed at patches where there were the white lines.

When it was rubbed in, Hopper crouched back down on the floor, and El clambered onto his back, then his shoulders - being warned not to get the sunblock on the back of his shirt.

* * *

"What did you think to the parade, El?" Will asks as Dustin takes one of the chocolate bars out of Will's bag that Joyce packed for them.

The Party™ looked over at El, who was curled up next to Mike before Will had asked this, the pair had been cloud spotting - telling each other with each cloud that passes by, what they see.

"I was fun, when is the next one?" She asks, looking at her friends.

"The next one won't be until Thanksgiving," Max explained how there is usually a big parade in a part of America that is called  _New York City_ , and every year it is televised on the TV, so she'll be able to see it then.

She nods, accepting this fact from her only girl-friend, and lays back down on the grass and continued to look up at the clouds. "Bunny!" She exclaimed, pointing.


	13. Bonfire in the Backyard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike's parents throw a "get together", and they meet El for the first time.
> 
> Jane Hopper, Chief Jim Hopper's daughter, and Mike's girlfriend.

**13\. Bonfire in the Backyard**

* * *

Mike was visiting El with Will today, and recently Hopper had allowed El to wander around the cabin. Also recently, Hopper had installed a hammock at the side of the cabin.

Mike and El had clambered into it, nearly toppling out of the checkered fabric, and finding the perfect balance, with the light breeze swaying them slightly, El was slowly dozing off. While Will sat on the floor, quietly sketching anything and everything he saw (a little squirrel that scrambled up a tree, a small family of rabbits that El would have cooed over if her eyes were open and focused).

"You know, mom's throwing that 'end of the year, the beginning of summer' bonfire thing, next week," Mike says, grabbing the attention of Will and El (Will who had now stopped sketching, and El who had slowly opened her drowsy eyes and looked at Mike). 

"Is it like the one last year?" Will asks, as he tears out one of the drawings of a rabbit that had hopped past, and handed it over to El. With Joyce and Hopper getting strangely closer and closer by the day, the pair only knew that it was a matter of time before they began dating, and hopefully marriage because Will really liked El (as a friend!), and saw her as a sister.

Mike made a noise of 'yes' and pushed his foot against the side of the hammock, causing it to swing back and forth - releasing the laugh he adores. Mike loved it when El laughed, he rarely heard it during the week Will went missing (also the first week they spent together), and now that Hopper is allowing them to spend time together at the cabin - he had two days (one on his own, and one bringing someone from The Party™), Max had two days to herself (after something was cleared - that Mike is still kept in the dark about) and the girls had some bonding time, which Mike liked - that El could open up to someone other than him.

"Bon-fire?" El asks, tearing her eyes away from the beautifully drawn rabbit Will had given her, as she looked between the boy who rescued her from the rain and took care after her, and the boy sat on the forest floor - who was more like her brother than anything else, and she hoped that one day he would be her brother through marriage ( _'Is there a word for that?'_ )

"It's this giant pile of wood, that you light, creating a bonfire, but it can either be used for a celebration or get rid of an old Christmas tree," Will explained, drawing out a faint outline of what a bonfire sometimes looks like, and showing the sleepy girl. 

* * *

-That weekend-

"Chief! You made it!" Came the voice of Claire, one of the Wheeler's neighbours, who could spread news through the stay-at-home mother like wildfire, and she has also helped Karen put the party together this year. It's also her loud personality that grated up against Hopper the wrong way.

"Claire," he nods, his hat wobbling on his head, with a hand on El's shoulder (who will from here on out is known by Jane to the rest of the world).

She bubbling blonde (that Hopper has always thought to be from a bottle), looks down at the curly haired, little girl stuck to Hopper's side looking around at all the people in the back garden of the large Wheeler home, like she had never seen these many people in one place. "And who would this be?" She asks, crouching down and looking at El.

"This is Jane, my daughter," Hopper simply explains, taking one hand off El's shoulder, and ruffles the curls. "Jane, this is Claire, she's one of the Wheeler's neighbours," he says, as El looks up at the older woman.

"It's nice to meet you, Miss," El says, ever so sweetly, and politely - turning Claire into a puddle of mush at the cuteness. 

"Well, aren't you as cute as a button, and so polite! It's nice to meet you too, Miss Jane," Claire extends a hand to the smaller girl, who gently takes it as they shake hands.

Hopper smiles at El and ruffles her hair again. "Why don't you go find Mike? Do you remember him? The tall one with the black hair?" He says, as if putting the point across that El had forgotten what the middle Wheeler child looks like, even though she saw him two days ago. 

* * *

Mike had his back to El, as she approached the group, feeling a giggle bubble up her throat - but forced it down at the idea of making her Mike jump.

Max saw El to the side of Mike's shoulder, and pushed down a smirk and a laugh, as El jumped onto Mike's back.

"Hi, guys!" She smiles, as Mike almost jumps out of his skin, and then hears her soft voice over his shoulder, and twists his head slightly.

"Hello, you," Mike smiles, wrapping his fingers underneath her knees and hoists her further up - making sure that she is comfortably resting against him. When he feels her press a kiss to his cheek, Mike's face flushes a pink colour and the Party™ proceeded to tease him.

But even though they are teasing him for being so "lovey dovey" in public, but after only spending a week together, and then being separated for 353 days, they deserve to be this happy. 

* * *

Ted, who before this had been stood by the grill - grilling the hotdogs and burgers with his co-workers, walked over to where Karen had helped place the bonfire with Mike's help and lit it. Then walked back to the grill and kept grilling and talking.

"Wow," El looked at the bonfire in awe, having never seen this in the small amount of time she has spent outside.

Max walked over and rested her arm around El's shoulder. "Welcome to the real world, girlie," 

* * *

Karen first meets El this night, when Mike had gotten El a burger and some fries that Karen had given him from the frier.

Mike and El were sat closely, side by side, and were sharing a drink Mike had gotten from the fridge. "I'm glad you could make it, El," he smiles and takes a french fry from her plate.

El giggled, and this is when Karen walked over and saw her son actual spending time with a girl. "You're Jane? Aren't you, the Chief's girl?" Karen asks as the pair looked up at the picture perfect older woman.

"Yes, Mrs Wheeler, I am," El smiles and Karen smiled back, and then looking between the pair.

"You got something to tell me, Michael?" Karen asks, as Mike wiggles his nose, knowing that he has somehow put off telling his mother about being in a relationship with El.

El looks at Mike, waiting for him to say something, knowing that it isn't her place to say anything. "Yeah, she's my girlfriend," Mike says, causing El to smile, as he takes her hand. "I know that the Chief could easily put me into an early grave if I break her heart - but I'd do it myself if I broke her heart. But she's worth it, I don't want to let her go, ever,"


	14. Bike race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Party™ have a bike race, El allowing them to start the race and Max determining who wins.

**14\. Bike race**

* * *

Max declared at the Wheeler's bonfire party, that before the summer is out - that they should have a bike race.

This automatically cancelled out both herself and El, who was currently learning to ride a bike (with the help of Hopper and/or Mike) and didn't want to go flying over her bars and hurting herself.

Even though Mike was gutted, and even after he offered to let her sit on the back of his bike - but she declined, as Max had told her that El's additional weight (although it might not be much) would slightly slow Mike down. 

* * *

El was stood at the top of the hill, that Will just so happens to live by, making sure that the boys' bikes are perfectly in line.

"DUSTIN! BIKE BACK!" Her simple language was one that The Party™ could understand, and with her louder spoken words - Dustin pushed his bike back.

With a satisfied nod, El looks down the hill to Max, awaiting the OK from the redhead.

After a couple of seconds, wanting to keep the boys in 'sus-pen-ce', she exclaimed, "Go!" With a couple of seconds delay - the male members of The Party™ pushed off and headed down the hill. 

* * *

As the boys speed down the hill, El makes her way down as she keeps her eyes firmly locked on Mike. She'd flick her eyes to Will or Dustin or Lucas, but after she watched Will overtake Dustin - Mike skidded back into second place, as Lucas flew into first and past Max quickly.

When Dustin crossed the line in the last place, everyone knew that he was going to hold it over them for the rest of their lives, and El walked over to Mike.

"You were in first place, Mike. Why did you slow down?" She asked, as Mike drops his bike to the floor and walks to her, smiling.

"I've already won the best thing," he says, placing a kiss on her nose, making it crinkle in the cutest way that Mike has ever seen in his short life. And with what he said, a cute pink flush rose up to El's cheeks, and that was another thing that Mike thought was so cute. 

* * *

El climbed onto the back of Mike's bike, as he promised ice cream and a board game (as his Dungeons and Dragons game wasn't finished yet), and Max held onto Lucas collar as they travelled by bike and skateboard (for Max).

Dustin brought up the fact that he lost, for the third time, and The Party™ was sick of it. "Dustin, shut up!" She exclaimed, causing El to jump slightly, and tightened her grip on her boyfriend.

"I just can't understand how Will was faster than me," Dustin complains, biking side by side with Will, watching El nuzzle into Mike's back, as he smiles widely - obviously happier that he has El than winning the bike race.

* * *

They got to the Wheeler house, and the boys (minus Mike) and Max dropped their bikes (and skateboard) onto the driveway, while Mike put his bike into the garage, avoiding his dad's 'precious car'.

El pulled out two game boxes (one called  _Battleships_  and another called  _Monopoly_ ) and looked back and forth between them.

"I'd play Battleship, Monopoly will cause a huge argument that Dustin won't stop bringing up," Max says, walking to her girl-friend and put Monopoly back on the shelf.


	15. Making Ice Cream Sandwiches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the previous chapter, The Party™ plays Battleships, and have ice cream sandwiches.

**15\. Making Ice Cream Sandwiches**

(Follow up to the previous chapter)

* * *

El was sat on the Wheeler's basement sofa, reading the instructions to Battleship, as Lucas and Dustin set it up. Will was sat next to the telekinetic, as she finished reading the instructions and watched the boys set up.

Max came thumping down the stairs, with something squished between two dark pieces of what looks like those little animal crackers that Hopper gets for her, that she loves so much (as well as him teaching to put something that he called 'funfetti' on one side or one half).

Mike looked at the dessert in Max's hand, and then looked to El with a smile on his face, "do you want an ice cream sandwich?" He asks, watching as El's eyebrows crinkled and her head tilts just slightly, in a way that Mike finds as cute as a button.

"Ice cream sand-which?"She echoes, and Max sits on the small table in front of the brunette, who's extremely curly hair was rather quickly losing its curl, as the heat in Hawkins causing her hair to become more wavey (like Mike's is becoming more untamable).

"Yeah, come on, I'll show you," Mike holds his hand out, and before she does take it, Max holds her ice cream sandwich out for the telekinetic to try.

Since El apologised for how she treated her, the pair have become inseparable, and Mike is so happy that El has a girl-friend outside the five boys. El takes a bite, the coldness of the ice cream hurting her teeth slightly, but the biscuit outer layer made it better.

El took Mike's hand and they walked up the basement stairs, their fingers intertwined, and smiling at each other - the first summer together is flying without a single bad thing or interruption (they hope that they haven't jinxed it now). 

* * *

Mike was reaching into the back of the freezer, where he knew the ice cream sandwich would be, he also pulled out a box of Eggo waffles, which with her powers El lifted into her hands, and happily hugs the yellow box.

Mike finds the ice cream sandwiches and turns around to look at his girlfriend who was sat on top of the island counter, hugging the first item of food that he ever gave her.

"Do you want me to put some ice cream between two Eggos?" Mike asks, putting the ice cream sandwiches back in the freezer, and pulling out the vanilla ice cream tub and then an ice cream scoop from one of the many drawers in the Karen Wheeler's kitchen.

El nodded happily, handing over the yellow box, as Karen walked in to see her son putting two waffles into the toaster, and walked back to Jane Hopper.

"Hello, Jane," Karen smiles, making herself known to the pair. Mike turned around and pushed a smile towards his mom. Since Will came back, and his parents started arguing more, and when El was missing - Mike slipped out of his mom's 'grip', and they are no longer as close as Karen once remembers (as much as she wants to bring their relationship back to where it was, she knows it never will).  

"Hello, Mrs Wheeler," El smiles politely and watches as the two Eggos pop out of the toaster. Mike goes to collect the Eggos, wafting at them in an attempt to cool them down before he puts the ice cream between the Eggos. 

* * *

Whilst the rest of The Party™ were waiting for Mike and El to turn back up, Lucas and Dustin went against each other in a game of  _Battleships_. Will knew that the trash talk would be brutal, and the winner would be worse. Whether Lucas or Dustin won, they would hold it over the other for years to come.

"F1," Lucas said, because F3 didn't have part of a boat, neither did E2 and G2. So, it would be the only place it really could be.

Dustin felt yet another sinking feeling as Lucas sank yet another one of his battleships. "You sank my battleship," Dustin mumbles, as Lucas placed the red peg on the board. Will raised his eyebrow as Max continued to eat her Ice Cream Sandwich.

"I can't hear you," Lucas said, putting his head over his ear (a smug smile on his face), wanting Dustin to say it again.

Dustin hung his head, having put a peg on his sunken battleship. "You sank my battleship," Dustin repeats, sighing heavily.

"Look at me in the eye when you say it!" Lucas smiles, his hand on the desk and pushing his face closer to Dustin's - his smug smile still plaster on his face.

As the pair started bickering, Max had her Ice Cream Sandwich hanging between her teeth, "are they always like this?" She asks, having never witnessed the boys fighting over a game (unless it was a video game, but those were different to board games).

Every time," Will states, putting his pencil back to paper, and continued his drawing.


	16. Recreating a Cheesy Moment from the Movies of '85

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Party™ recreate a moment from one of the films in 1985.

**16\. Recreating a Cheesy Moment from the Movies of '85**

* * *

In Mike's short life, he had seen many great films: the entire Star Wars trilogy (Episode IV: A New Hope, Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back and Episode VI: Return of the Jedi), but after he took El to see  _Back to the Future_ , she loved the song Earth Angel and after he bought her the record - he knew it was on the verge of breaking and shattering with the number of times she has played it. 

* * *

El was happily bouncing in the passenger seat of Hopper's Blazer, watching the small town fly by the window as she was driven to the Wheeler's house. Where her friends would be (and her precious boyfriend, Mike).

Even though  _Back to the Future_  was yet to be released of VHS, but Mike had the soundtrack, had it was one of the many that he played when The Party™ came to the Wheeler's. And today would be no different. 

* * *

"Michael, Jane's here!" Karen called for her son, as Hopper's blazer pulled up in front of the home, and Hopper's little girl (her son's girlfriend) presses a kiss to her father's cheek and climbed out of the truck/car.

This is when she hears not just one pair of rumbling feet up the basement stairs, but five pairs (of Mike and his four friends) rushing past each other to greet the last member of their self-proclaimed Party.

"JANE!" They exclaimed, rushing out of the door, and as Hopper drives away - the group of five wraps the final member in a hug - becoming the group of six that is all too perfect.

 _Earth Angel, Earth Angel, will you be mine? My darling dear, love you all the time. I'm just a fool, a fool in love with you._  

El smiled over their shoulders, nuzzling her face into the person on her left - that she could tell by absolutely anything, is her boyfriend, Mike Wheeler. 

* * *

Once The Party™ was happily reunited, the ran back inside the house, and back into the basement - where Mike sets up his record player, and Dustin brings out one of the board games that the boys use to play as young children (that now just sits on a shelf and collects dust).

Mike watched as El happily wabbled her head back and forth to the music coming from the record player - the first week he met her, she barely smiled or laughed, and now that he gets to see when he wants - he sees her smiling and laughing all the time, and he was happy for her.

_Earth Angel, Earth Angel, will you be mine? My darling dear, love you all the time. I'm just a fool, a fool in love with you._

Max didn't play the board game, she just sat on the worn down sofa and flicked through one of the comic books that Mike allowed her to read through ( _X-Men_ , one that she hasn't read yet, and sees the connection between El and Jean Grey). 

* * *

After Will and El had picked up the piece from the board game (that Dustin had flung off the table as he lost) and put them on the wobbly table - where Mike was putting the pieces the pair picked up and onto the table, away.

Which is the time that Max wanted to go home, and the only way for her to get home, was on the back of Lucas's bike. Will's mom had rung Karen, as she wanted Will to come home because she had something to tell him. Dustin just didn't want to sit in the same room as the lovey-dovey couple that is Mike and El.

_I fell for you, and I knew. The vision of your love's loveliness. I hope and I pray, that someday, I'll be the vision of your hap, happiness._

After the rest of the Party™ left, the only one left was El - which is when  _Earth Angel_  by Marvin Berry & The Starlighters, and El did a small skip to where the record player sits and turned it up.

Mike held his hand out for her to dance with him, and when the line  _"I'll be the vision of your hap, happiness"_ , Mike leaned in, and placed a kiss on her lips, something that El imagines every time she hears the song (as well as  _Every Breath You Take_  by the Police).


	17. Drive-in Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drive-in theatres are difficult when you don't have a car, but Mike will make it work.

**17\. Drive-in Movie Night**

* * *

Even though neither Mike nor El had their driving licence, Mike wanted to take her to a drive-in movie theatre. The only way for them to see the drive-in movie is on the hill behind the theatre, where they can see the screen.

When Mike picked El up, he had a backpack on his back and asked if she could carry it as he took them to the drive-in - which El gladly did, wrapping her arms around his waist and nuzzling into his back. It had only been 3 days since they last saw each other, but it felt like forever.

"I know that you wanted to actually go in the drive-in, but I'll be able to take you in there. When I pass my driving test and actually get a car. So, is it OK, if we watch it from the hill?" Mike asks as he bikes towards the hill that they watched the fireworks from on the fourth of July.

He feels her nod into his back, and he smiles, going around the corner and the hill comes into view. He stands his bike against a tree and takes the bag from El. 

* * *

Mike lays the blanket that was laying on top of everything in the bag that he brought and watched as El sat down gently smiling up at him.

He plonks down next to her and pulls out two cans of 7Up (he didn't want to bring cans of Coca-Cola because El had told him that Brenner had made her crush the cans repeatedly every day), some wrapped-up, cooked Eggos that made a smile blossom.  A Tupperware box of fruit that El loves (mainly peaches and grapes, but there were apples and oranges). 

"Thank you, Mike," El smiled at her boyfriend and took a large bite out of one of the Eggos. The waffle held between her fingers, Mike thought she couldn't look any cuter.

Mike then brought out a packet of M&M's (which aren't El's favourite candy in the world) as well as a packet of Skittles (which is El's favourite candy to have ever been invented, and it makes her happy to have found out they come from the United Kingdom - a foreign country that has a royal family and (according to her dad) free health care, when you have to pay for the care in the 'United States').

El's face brightened, as the red packet went from his hands to hers, and she dropped the packet into her lap - saving them best for last. "Thank you, Mike," she leaned over and kissed his cheek. 

* * *

It took all of 5 minutes for El to demolish the stack of Eggos that Mike brought for her, throughout the many adverts that they always show at the beginning.

"Why show adverts?" El asks, looking at Mike with her cute confused face. Thanks to Hopper, she doesn't ask these questions as much as she used to - and as proud of her as Mike feels, he likes it when she is confused and asks him for help.

"It's a way for them to make their money because you come back for another show - which they use to pay the people that they employe and get the film reals for the next movies that they're going to show," Mike explained, as the movie started playing. El never had the time to see  _A View to a Kill_ , the 14th James Bond film that has Roger Moore.

Lucas never shut up about the film for weeks after watching it, but it will never beat how much the boys spoke about  _Star Wars_  after they watched it for the first time. 

* * *

With the film over, Mike and El packed up and walked back down the hill, El humming the song from the film.

"You know Duran Duran did the song for the film," Mike offers, knowing that thanks to Max - the girls had bonded over singers like Cyndi Lauper and Duran Duran.

With this little piece of information, El's eyes lit up and she started bouncing, with her stomach full of sugary drinks and candy that might have been a bad idea, but El was able to keep it down.

"Thank you for bringing me, Mike," El pressed a kiss to Mike's cheek and smiled so happily at him.

"Anytime, El. I'd do anything for you," Mike hugged her tightly, adjusted the backpack on her back and once he was on the bike - kept it steady and helped her on the back.


End file.
